Screw it
by silver-wolf reborn
Summary: A little one-shot of our favorite little redheaded bunny & an exorcist. Love, lust and decisions. Summary kinda fails. Please Review.


**Screw It**

Okay, so this is my first publish, so bare with me on it.  
**AN: **My OC's name is Isabella.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** and will **never** own -man, as much as I might want to. T_T

* * *

She walked into the cafeteria and over to the counter.

"Good Evening Sweetheart, what can I get you?" asked the cook.

"Evenin' Jerry," she said with a smile, "Can I have a stack of banana pancakes and a chocolate milkshake please."

"Sure thing"

Moments later Jerry came back with her food and she said her thanks.

"Bella!"

She turned in the direction of her name and Lenalee waving her over, Allen, Kanda and Lavi sitting beside her. She walked over and sat beside Kanda. He 'Che'-ed

"What's up peeps?" she said, popping a piece of batter in her mouth.

Allen looked up from his mountain of food. "Hey Bella." Then he looked at her plate. "Why do you eat pancakes for dinner?"

"Why do you eat so much? Why does Kanda eat Soba at every meal? The world will never know." She replied, taking a sip of her milkshake.

It continued like this for about an hour. Lenalee finally got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have a mission first thing in the morning."

"Night Lena. Have fun tomorrow." Bella called after her. A few moments later, she got up too.

"Ahhh, well I'm gonna hit the sack too. Night guys." And with that, she left.

She quietly walked into the main hall then looked up and sighed. Her room was on the thirteenth floor and the elevator was busted. She sighed again and walked towards the stairs.

"Izzy!!" said Lavi grinning as he glomped her, nearly making her fall forward.

"Hey Red," she said as she pushed him of. He pouted. "What's up?"

The rabbit grinned again. "I thought I would walk you to your room."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Red." She shrugged. His room was just a couple doors down from her own, so she didn't think much of it. She started to walk towards the stairs again when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Lavi asked.

"My room?" said Bella pointing at the stairs. Lavi grinned as he pulled out Tessei and grabbed Bella by the waist. All of a sudden, his hammer started to extend*****. The next thing that she knew, they were on the thirteenth floor. Bella looked at Lavi.

"Where were you when I got back?" She asked smiling.

"Probably getting beat by Panda" he said putting a finger on his chin. Bella giggled. They started walking towards her room, silence completely taking over. Five minutes of awkward silence later, they arrived at Bella's door.

"Ah, room sweet room," she said pulling out her key. "Thanks Lavi, it's been . . . fun."

"Yeah. . . no problem" he said

"Night Red." She said opening her door.

"Bella"

She turned around. He never called her that. "Mm, yea-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashed on to hers. They were soft. They were warm. They were Lavi's? She put her hands on his shirt about to push him away.

_But don't you want this? How long have you wanted this? _

She wascompletely at a loss. She had wanted him the moment she saw him, but knew it was for the best if they were simply friends. She knew that if they were more then that, they would never be able to see each other again. And she figured that as long as she was just his friend and kept her emotions in check, then they would be fine. And here he was, ruining it for them.

Fuck it.

She kissed him back, moving her hands upwards to lock around his neck. Lavi slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pushed through the door, kicked it closed and locking it.

Bella felt something wet slither across her bottom lip. Smirking, she denied it entrance. The redhead didn't particularly like her response, and so he shuffled her over to her bed and they both fell onto the mattress, effectively making her gasp. He plunged the wet muscle into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the lasting maple syrup. She ran her own tongue along his, making him moan. And so the war began.

When the winner was declared as Lavi, pulled away and looked into her own emerald orbs and smirked at her pout. From losing the battle or from him pulling away he didn't know, but it made his member slightly harder.

He kissed her lips, then along her jawline, down her neck and eventually landed on her collar bone, sucking ever so gently. He heard a muffled moan and unzipped her uniform to reveal . . . a white tank-top and a pair of shorts.

Sensing his displeasure, she leaned up plunging her tongue in his mouth. With that, she removed her uniform and her undershirt, along with his own. He moaned as he felt her hands brush his chest.

Removing her bra, he pushed her back on the bed and broke the kiss. Lavi just stared. He had never expected them to be so . . . perfect. Bella started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and was about to say something when his lips came down on her perked nipple, earning a gasp. He sucked on it lightly, flicking his tongue every so often. He then moved to the other, doing the same, receiving another muffled moan. While a hand was playing with the neglected nipple, the other slowly started to pull her shorts off.

Moving away from her breasts he kissed her lips once more before leaving a trail of kisses down her chest, planting one on each of her hard nubs and moving down her abdomen getting a gasp as he landed on the large sensitive scar that rested there. He paused, moving to her thighs. He ran his tongue along her inner thigh, making her breath hitch. He did the same to the other making her shiver.

"La-lavi . . ."

The rabbit pulled away, glancing at her, the bulge in his pants becoming completely hard. He then plunged a finger into her, the blond making a sound between a groan and a gasp. He slid the digit out, adding a second finger, and then slid them back in, repeating the process. She groaned again.

After removing his fingers, he sucked her juices from them. He then placed his mouth at her entrance.

_He wouldn't._

He flicked his tongue over her love button. She moaned loudly, arching her back. He sucked on it, making her moan louder. His swell becoming almost painful at the sound.

She moaned a little louder, then, through her clouded mind she realized something.

_What about him? _

He must be dying for relief, and yet, he was pleasuring her. Her mind made up, she propped herself on her elbows and pulled his head up. He looked at her confused, and she gave him a lustful smirk.

She pushed herself from the bed and crashed her lips onto his. Shoving her tongue into his mouth, she trailed cold hands down his well toned and defined body, making him shiver and moan. When her hands finally rested on the hem of his pants, which for some unfathomable reason he still had on, she couldn't resist the urge to 'accidently' brush his groin, making him hiss. Confirming her previous thoughts, she removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

She wrapped a hand around his weeping arousal and gave it a light tug, effectively making him groan. She broke the kiss, moving her lips downwards and licked the precum that was forming. She swirled her tongue around the head. Lavi moaned, clearly wanting more.

She smirked at his reaction and then ran it along the pulsating veins. He hissed again. She moved her attention back to the head, wrapping her lips around it and sucking. She then slid it in and moved downward. He twined a hand into her short blond locks.

She bobbed her head slowly, sucking, licking and running her teeth along it. When he gently thrusted, she giggled, sending vibrations down his shaft. This member twitched, making him moan loudly.

He knew he was nearing his climax but, he didn't want to finish like this. He removed his hand from her hair, making her release him. He pulled her upward, planting another passionate kiss. Instinctively, she moved closer, making her straddle him. Smirking into the kiss, he thrusted upward, plunging his cock into her wet cavern. She moaned loudly and he thrust into her again, grabbing her thighs for support.

He kept a steady pace, obliging her pleas when asked to go faster and harder. As he sucked on her collar, she tangled a hand in his fiery locks, the other digging its nails into his back. He groan. Looking up from her neck, he saw a small trail of blood slide from her lip. She had bit it too hard in pleasure.

Her body jerked. She was almost over the edge.

"I'm gonna cu- LAVI!!!" she cried in ecstasy, released her juices. That sent him over also. With one final thrust, he filled her with his seeds.

They collapsed on the bed, clawing their way to her pillows and grabbing the blanket with them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling their sweat covered bodies together. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Izzy. I understand if you don't, especially after this, but I want you to know that. I love you so much."

"How long?" she asked sleepily. "How long have you loved me?"

"Since our first mission together."

She looked up at him. Seeing the contempt on his features, she kissed his cheek and smiled. Confusion replaced the shame as he stared at her smiling at him.

"I got you beat by three weeks," her smile grew, "I loved you the moment I saw you."

He sighed in relief then shook his head, a grin gracing his face. "Damn I'm slow."

"'Ya think."

"Well I guess this officially makes you my girlfriend." She frowned.

"What?" he asked concerned. She couldn't help hearing the hidden sadness.

"What about being a Bookman? That's what stopped me before. It's your goal and I don't want to get in the way of your dream"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess Panda would be pretty pissed."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned.

"Screw it."

* * *

*****For all you perverts out there that are reading this, I was writing this and when I finished it I reread it. When I came across it, I bursted out laughing not even realizing I wrote it.

Ok, tell me all what you think. No flames please and constructive criticism is wanted.

Do you know what I noticed?

There aren't that many OC fics out there. Maybe that's why I wrote this.

Later,  
_Silver_


End file.
